


comfort

by jackalopeboy



Category: Original Work
Genre: Breast Fucking, Crying, Dubious Consent, Father/Son Incest, Incest, Kinda?, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, Praise Kink, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Sex, i cant believe thats the tag for that i hate it, i don't know how to describe what goes on in this, it's fucked up y'all!, mentions of abuse, nonconing your son to cope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:14:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27815905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackalopeboy/pseuds/jackalopeboy
Summary: Mehril has been resisting how he feels about his son for a long time, but it's been a long day. His resolve is weak.
Relationships: king/prince - Relationship
Kudos: 74





	comfort

**Author's Note:**

> Lythi's dad fucks him to cope with the abuse they experience together. I use a mix of different terms for his trans guy anatomy. Really straddles that dubcon/noncon line.

In the dim light in a slowly-warming spare bedroom tucked away near the servants’ wing, Mehril and his son unwound themselves. A day spent with Valencia was a day that, more often than not, required a period of recovery afterwards. Sometimes even physical recovery. This time, neither of them were in need of any healers or bandages. Just some meditation. 

Lythaeneus seemed especially rattled. The typically soft features of his face sat downturned and wilted, and his reddened eyes bore a far-off stare. Mehril situated himself in front of the small side table, and busied himself with preparing tea for the two of them. Something spicy that they used to drink at home, before Valencia moved them all to the mountains. Mehril liked his with a dash of cream, and for Lythi’s - two spoons of sugar. He rounded the couch to hand the warm cup off to his son, but didn't let him drink until Mehril wiped the dried tear tracks on his cheeks away.

By now, after so many of these occasions, they had hardly anything to say to each other anymore. Lythi knew it wasn't his fault, and Mehril had a thousand different anxieties that couldn’t be remedied in the near future. Sometimes sitting idly by like this felt so awful - but other times it was just a relief. 

It was easier with some warm tea and sweets in their bellies. To lay down and doze off without feeling guilty and dreadfully inactive. Watching Lythi sleep helped, too. After he’d gotten a nap in him, he’d gone from looking deeply exhausted to relatively normal. Mehril held his peaceful boy against himself like he was still a child, nestled into his side. This sort of affection was precisely what he needed for his fears to truly subside. For a little while, he even managed to doze off. 

When next he felt truly aware of himself, the room was warm - if a bit dim due to the fire dying down. Lythi was still asleep, now with his back pressed against Mehril’s side. He couldn't remember what he had dreamed of, but it had clearly been improper. His wandering eyes drifted to his son beside him... It wasn't the first time his thoughts had strayed like this, towards the gentle sloping shape of the boy's body. Not curvy, not feminine - but soft. Valencia was all length and chiseled edges. He was sure that she wished she could take Lythi away from him, mostly due to the fact that the boy was the one source of kindness and light left in Mehril’s life. It sometimes seemed like she knew she couldn’t match up.

Ignoring his erection was getting to be more and more of a challenge with each passing moment. It was strange - he had never before experienced the thing being so rigid and unignorable as it often was ever since the day he noticed Lythi had come fully into himself. Somehow he had become a fully-fledged person right underneath Mehril's nose, and such a beautiful one that his body was keen to resist the natural order of things. Mehril was the King of Aethon. He was meant to be a leader, someone strong of spirit. And yet here he found himself folding from his weakness for his son. 

Eventually, his erection would fade. This, Mehril knew. Still, though… he could practically feel his own pulse, palming himself through his pants. His cock was even curving suggestively in Lythi’s direction, as though to further mock him. Mehril chewed his lip, then turned over to fit himself around Lythi’s back against his own better judgement. His clothed erection was resting gently against Lythi’s backside, plausibly deniable. There was a bare slice of skin at Lythi’s hip that Mehril decided to rest his free hand on, trying to act as if he were asleep and doing it out of habit. He was concerned that Lythi wasn't really sleeping, but grew more confident when there was no response to his touch. In a moment of boldness, he slid his hand up underneath Lythi’s shirt to feel the soft warmth of him. 

His eyes fluttered shut and he nestled closer to his son, resting his lips against the back of his neck and pulling the boy more fully against his chest. Mehril was all wrapped up in the smell of him and the adrenaline of holding him like this. It was so thrilling finally getting to touch Lythi this way, he didn't hear the little catch in Lythi’s breath or feel the way he tensed up. Mehril was getting bolder now, twisting the arm underneath Lythi so that he could explore the skin under his shirt with two hands. His son was so soft and pliant under his curious fingers, with small breasts just enough for a small handful, and nipples that were already prickling and sensitive. Mehril didn't pay it any mind when he brushed back and forth over them with his thumbs and felt Lythaeneus tense again. By now he was far past plausible deniability, holding onto the boy like his life depended on it with his open mouth against the back of his neck and his hard cock grinding into his ass. 

Mehril groaned and kissed Lythi’s neck, one of his hands returning to his hip, holding him steady so he could press and rub his cock on him without jostling him around too much. Even with all of their clothes in the way, the feeling of it was intense. He wanted to know how it would feel for him to push his cock between Lythi’s cheeks, right up between his thighs so it would be nestled right against his pussy. 

“Lythi -” he couldn't help groaning again, getting a little impatient as he grabbed at the hem of the boy's pants and began to pull them down. Lythi seemed to suddenly snap into motion, grabbing onto his wrist.

“D-dad?” he stammered, trying to push himself up to turn over. But Mehril held him there, undeterred by his son's little hand, too weak to really stop him. He paused, though, he didn't want to  _ hurt  _ Lythi. 

“Lythi…” he breathed, leaving the loose silky pants where he'd pulled them just underneath the boy's ass. He rolled his hips forward into him again, listening to the little whimper he made as he felt his father's erection. 

“What are you -” Lythi began, and then stopped to listen to what Mehril was doing for a moment. The clasp on the front of his pants clicked as he undid it, and a moment later he had hastily pulled his erection free and was prodding Lythi with the rigid, heated head of it. “Dad,” he whined, “You shouldn't.” Mehril shushed him, snaking his arm out from underneath the boy so he could pull his own pants all the way off. He heard Lythi sniff, and then he was pushing at Mehril's hands again when he returned to pull the boy's pants down to his knees. The boy's ass was bare, none of the lacy underwear he knew Lythi owned piles and piles of. Once he'd gotten a look he went back to the same spot he'd been in before- his front to Lythi’s back, pressing breathy kisses to his neck.

“Please, Lythi.” he begged, his hips bucking just so. He was really, truly desperate. “If you really don't want to, I'll stop, but - please.” He pleaded, breaths heavy. As he spoke he clumsily unbuttoned Lythi’s shirt. The boy was holding onto his wrist again, but not pushing him away. He was still tense, hesitant. Mehril was still grinding his cock on him. After some work he managed to get the shirt open enough to palm at the little Prince’s breasts again. He heard Lythi whimper and sniffle. 

“Oh, baby.” Mehril cooed at him, rubbing his little tits in soothing circles light he might have done to the boy’s back if he were crying another time. “I won't hurt you, I promise.” he shushed his son, massaging him for a little longer before he finished unbuttoning the boy’s shirt. He pulled it off of him, and Lythaeneus curled his arms over his chest and turned his face into the pillow. Mehril shushed him again, kissing down his shoulder. He was shaking a little. Something about the boy's nervousness was making Mehril even more desperate to fuck him. To be his first and make sure that nobody ever got to see his son like this, so vulnerable and scared. 

He pushed Lythi gently over on his front, draping himself over his back. He nestled his cock between Lythi’s cheeks, just as he had been imagining. “I'll take care of you, Lythi, I love you.” he whispered to him, pushing his erection into the crease between his thighs. “I'll make you feel good.” He reassured him, whispering the words into the boy's quivering shoulder. He was still so tense, not yielding to his father - too nervous. Mehril slid his hand between the mattress and Lythi’s hip, trying to make good on that promise. 

“Dad, no, no -” Lythi whined, voice quivering and quiet. Mehril shushed him again. “It's okay, Lythi, you don't have to be nervous.” His fingers reached their goal, sliding over the boy's plush labia. Slick and so hot he couldn't help but groan. He pushed his fingers into the wet slit, dragging up until he could circle the boy's little cock. Mehril knew he would be hard even before he stroked the little nub. Despite Lythi’s protests, he could hear the edge in his voice. The way he panted as he felt his father's cock pushing at him. 

“Your pussy is perfect.” Mehril praised his son, who made a sound of protest. He stroked the boy's little cock steadily, trapped between two of his fingers. He was breathing hard and trying not to push his ass backwards. “Don't be embarrassed.” Mehril was still trying to soothe him, but he took his hand back nonetheless. He knew he should only push his limits so much. In the same motion, though, he guided Lythi to angle his hips up. Arch his back so that his pussy was more accessible. Then, with just a little cant of his hips, Mehril was able to slip himself just inside of Lythi’s slick hole. He didn't even need to touch himself; it was that easy. Like Lythi’s pussy was made for him. 

Lythi made a strained sound, tensing around him. It was no hindrance to Mehril, though, as the boy was so wet that it took no effort at all simply to let his weight shift until his hips were flush against his ass. Just like that, he was fully sheathed. Mehril sighed with contentment, and his son whimpered and squirmed beneath him. 

“See? It feels good, right?” He held firm onto Lythi’s hip as he began to pull back, thrusting into him with a little more force. Lythi was clutching hard onto the sheet, breathing hitched and heavy. That was answer enough. Mehril knew his boy was a tough one, so he indulged himself by not wasting time on building up to a good rhythm. Instead, he simply went right to fucking Lythi with all the force his aching cock seemed to be demanding of him. 

Lythi endured him, whimpering and whining and trying to squirm away. Though Mehril could tell that he had stopped crying. He was alternating between staying silent by holding his breath, and then gasping and moaning when he couldn't take it anymore. Mehril kept up his relentless fucking, resolving to take care of Lythi after he was done with himself. Normally, he would be more courteous, but - goddess, he was simply weak. He could never have imagined Lythi would sound like this, so desperate and ragged, could never have imagined that his boy's pussy would envelope him so perfectly.

Then, as quickly as he had become overwhelmed with need, it all came to a peak. He sank down and settled into Lythi’s pussy as snugly as possible, shuddering and panting at his back. His cock pulsed and Lythi whimpered wordlessly, his murmurs and moans sometimes coalescing into a plea for him not to. But - it was too late. He was already filling Lythi with cum. Mehril had been pent up for a long time. The boy couldn’t move underneath the weight of his father on his back, could only tremble and whine and inch his hips this way and that in some futile effort. He laid like that for so long, and though his breaths eventually evened and his heart rate slowed, Mehril’s cock was still hard. 

Lythi hadn’t calmed down at all in that time, and in fact it seemed like he had worked himself up even more. Perhaps Mehril had been wrong about the reason he had been rolling and wiggling his hips. Maybe it wasn’t because he was overwhelmed and trying to get away - maybe he had been trying to wring any bit of pleasure he could from his father’s cock before it softened inside of him. Mehril kissed Lythi’s shoulder and pulled himself up onto his knees. The boy’s back was bare before him, hair pushed to the side and tail all askew and mussed from being trapped between them. He smoothed the fur as he coaxed it to the side, rubbing a comforting hand over his boy’s smooth back when Lythi ceased his wiggling and twitching. Mehril could tell he was waiting, not wanting a surprise. 

“You’ve become such a beautiful boy, Lythi.” He told him, cupping his ass with both of his hands and squeezing, pulling him apart to see where the two of them slotted together. He exhaled, rubbing his thumb over Lythi’s puckered rear hole. The boy had gotten slick everywhere. “One day you’ll marry a man who will appreciate you as much as I do, but for now -” He exhaled, slowly pulling his hips back and thrusting into Lythi again, and again, watching his slick-covered cock disappear into him. “For now you’re still my baby.” Lythi whined, and Mehril thrusted into him again, still slow. Lythi made a sound so sweet and pretty he couldn’t stand it, and then he thrust his hand out behind him and tried to push at Mehril’s hip. Then, he abruptly tensed and jerked, and his fingers dug Mehril - all while his pussy squeezed and soaked his cock. 

Mehril groaned, low, holding onto Lythi’s hips and thrusting deep into him again. This close, it was like he could feel the heat of him all the way up to his belly. Lythi trembled and his hips jerked as he rode out his orgasm, whining each time he jostled the cock inside him. Mehril rubbed his back, slightly sweat-damp. He pulled out of him, finally, and then gently pulled and prodded at his son until he had gotten him to turn over onto his back. The boy was deeply flushed, cheeks still wet and eyelashes clumped together. There were dampened curls stuck to his forehead. And yet he went easily, now, let his leg fall to the side and watched his father’s cock twitch at the sight of his pussy. 

Mehril still looked at him hungrily, even after all that. His cock still stood at attention, shining with Lythi’s slick. Mehril watched Lythi as he palmed and stroked himself, and Lythi watched him back. He reached out to cup Lythi’s cheek with his free hand, and the boy leaned into his touch. Mehril was so taken by him that he just had to let go of his cock and tilt Lythi’s face towards him so that he could press their lips together. He held his son and kissed him, and Lythi’s lips fumbled against his like he’d never kissed anyone before. It was clear he was trying, though, as he sucked softly on Mehril’s lips and opened his mouth to let Mehril lick into it. He wasn’t normally so sloppy, but there was something about Lythi that made him feel very possessive. Like he had to press himself as far into every inch of him that he could reach. The boy looked disappointed when Mehril pulled away, but he didn’t say anything or try to chase him. He was embarrassed. Mehril smiled at him.

He began to crawl over Lythi, then, until he could rest his cock between the boy’s breasts. Lythi looked down at it, and then back up at Mehril. Lythi’s breasts were small by any measure, but it still felt nice to push them together and thrust his cock up between them. His skin was soft, and it was so cute the way he tried so hard not to look at Mehril’s cock. Finally the boy resorted to crossing his arms over his face. Mehril let him do it, though he thumbed at the boy’s nipples in return. 

Even though he was so sensitive from the last time he had come, it took Mehril much longer to finish again. He had to spit on his cock and press it down with his thumb to keep it there, thrusting between Lythi’s little tits over and over again. He was jostled each time, just letting Mehril do what he pleased. He kept his arms over his face, but he could see Lythi’s pink parted lips, how he bit them occasionally. When he finally finished again, he managed to get it all the way up there. Spattered over his lips and part of his cheek, all over his neck and collarbones. The boy huffed and lifted an arm to look up at him, tentative and embarrassed. Like he’d done something wrong. Mehril stroked damp curls away from his face as Lythi licked his lips clean, grimaced after he swallowed, and then gave Mehril a shy smile. 

**Author's Note:**

> this time i edited it before i posted it!


End file.
